AAML High School AU
by TatsuyaAngel17
Summary: First story ever. Did my best but not sure if I'll finish it. Please give me lots of feed back.


**This is my first story ever and I honestly don't know how it turned out. Any feedback you give will be greatly appreciated. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not for various reasons.(writers block)** **So, without further ado, let's begin.**

Chapter 1

"Argghh! I'm SO late!" I screamed as I raced towards my first day of high school. Oh, guess I should introduce myself. My name is Misty, and I'm gonna be a freshman in high school. That is, if I can get there on time! "Grrrr! Why didn't my sisters wake me up?! We're going to the same school for crying out loud!" Honestly, they've never taken me seriously, even when I was little... Well no more! High school is full of fresh sta-  
"OUCH!" Running into someone when you're running late for your first day, how perfect! "Why don't you watch where you're going?! I'm late enough as it is!" I shout at the kid I knocked down. Well, technically he wasn't a kid since he was wearing my school's uniform, but he sure as heck looked like a kid. And what's with that hat? Wait, is that a stuffed Pikachu?!  
"OH MY GOD, WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!" I all but squeal as I snatch it up.  
"Hey, that's mine!" he says as he takes the toy out of my hands, and- awwww! He looks so cute when he's blushing! "Don't tell anyone I have this okay? I'd die of embarrassment." he mumbles, refusing to meet my eyes. That reminds me, what do his eyes look like?  
"Don't worry, I won't. And if anyone finds it I'll say I asked you to hold onto it for me." he finally looks at me with this huge grin on his face, but to be honest I hardly noticed because the second I saw those eyes I was FAR away. They just looked so happy, even the shade of brown was happy, but they also had this incredibly determined look.  
"Thanks, that means a lot, um... What was your name?" he asks, big smile still pasted on his face.  
"M-Misty! M-my name is... Misty." I stutter, snapping out of my days and staring at the boy whose eyes stole my heart. "W-what's your name?"  
"I'm Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you Misty." He introduces himself as he helps me up from where we had fallen. "Come on. We better hurry if we don't want to be late!" he says and starts dragging me into the school. Maybe I should thank my sisters for not waking me up... Nah, they don't deserve my thanks, even for such an amazing thing as meeting my first crush by accident.

After we got inside, Ash saw some of his friends and went over to them, telling me he'd try to find me at lunch. I swear my heart stopped for a second, but I didn't let it show and just said, "See ya later." I went over to this board that had our class assignments on it and went straight to my new homeroom. I never look at who my teacher or classmates are, I like the surprise of meeting my new classmates. I walk in and see a guy a few inches taller than me in a suit. He must be our teacher. Hmm, tan, tall, brown spiky hair, not bad. But why do his eyes look closed? I ask him and he says that's just how his face looks. He didn't seem upset when I asked, he even smiled. I asked him why and he laughed and said,  
"You're a curious one, huh? Good. And I'm smiling because you're the only student brave enough to actually ask about my eyes. I'm glad to have such an obviously good student in my class." Okay, so that made me pretty dang proud of myself. The bell rang and everyone took their seats, but after everyone had there was an empty spot. The teacher noticed too, and sighed. Why did he sigh?  
"He's late again huh?" Okay, now I'm really confused. Does he know the late student? Oh, well apparently I do. Right at that moment, Ash rushes in and pants out a sorry before looking at his teacher. I sigh and think that I'll never get tired of that beautiful smile. "Ash, go sit down. And PLEASE don't make this a habit like last year." The teacher says as he points to the empty desk. Right. Next. To. Me. Oh boy... He recognizes me, and his smile gets even bigger if that's possible.  
"Hey Misty." he says as he sits down. "Looks like we have homeroom together." No, I didn't blush when he said that, not even a little. Well, maybe a little, but not a lot! The teacher (really hope we learn his name soon) gets everyone to quite down and begins to introduce himself. "My name is Brock. Not Mr. Brock, not Prof. Brock, just Brock. I don't like titles, so don't use 'em." Well alright then. Definitely going to be an interesting year, to say the least.


End file.
